


[Podfic] To make hymns of hips

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wingfic, irish accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-29 18:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: “A new kind of worship...ours, ours, ours alone. Because, Crowley...I believe in us. Because of you. More than anything in the universe, I believe in us.”Aziraphale had been thinking of the sex they’d been having as a profoundly human thing, one of the many earthly delights they indulged in together. He had never really wanted to approach the irrefutable fact that they were an angel and a demon, joined by choice and desire. Until one evening, Crowley climbs into his lap, brushes his lips against his ear, and whispers: “Would you make love to me?”praise!kink, blending profane and holy, top!Aziraphale worshipping his demon. sex and intimacy and so much love.





	[Podfic] To make hymns of hips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To make hymns of hips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736605) by [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/pseuds/leaveanote). 

> Thank you so so much to Leaveanote for letting me record this fic. It was exquisitely soft and sexy . . . and I loved the contrast between the holy and hellish, finding just the sweet spot for these two. This budding hobby of mine would be a lot harder without author support and your enthusiasm was life giving! Thank you!

Download on [ Dropbox ](http://www.dropbox.com/s/ktt78k94ti3jb5y/To%20make%20hymns%20of%20hips%20.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
